


Merry Christmas Manny

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Merry Christmas Manny [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A heartwarming story about the dangerous duo give each other presents.
Relationships: Manny Rivera/Frida Suárez
Series: Merry Christmas Manny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563232
Kudos: 2





	Merry Christmas Manny

Manny walked down the stairs and sees the presents.

Manny sees a Christmas tree.

Manny hears a door bell and opened the door.

Frida said "Manny!"

Manny said "Frida!"

Manny and Frida squealed

Manny spins Frida.

Frida said "I know let's exchange gifts"

Manny said "I'll go first"

Frida opens a present revealing a bright pink guitar with skulls and hearts.

Frida said "Una Linda guitarra!"

Frida began to play a tune on a guitar.

Frida said "I have a gift for you"

Manny opens a present revealing a art book.

Manny squealed

Suddenly Manny and Frida sees a mistletoe

Manny and Frida blushed

And they kissed.

Manny said "Merry Christmas Frida"

Frida said "Merry Christmas Manny"

The End


End file.
